sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Anger Phantasm
"A lady, corrupted by darkness from the storm itself. She escaped that storm, but fell into the darkest corner of existence. Few are said to be beyond redemption, she may be one of those." - Oraephiss Real name: Misa Attechry (Zant returns timeline) Villain Name: Anger Phantasm (Dark Alligence timeline) Villain Name: Anger Nightmare Species: Hedgehog Dark Council Title: Dark Lordess Cerberus Title: Lieutenant Gender: Female Age: 23 Powers: Advanced Dark Magic, Dark Weakness: Light Magic, Light Alignment: Evil Personallity: Angry,Dark,Flirty,Calm. Backstory Early life to Dark Lordess title. Anger was born during the great war between Pyros and Utopia where she was born on Pyros while her mother and farther were on holiday there and Wrath entered the family home in a despirate attempt for anything to help his tide (At the time,he had no main flag ship and had a small fighter ship to fly around in and this was before he joined the dark Alligence) and he killed Anger's parents and captured Anger and trained her for evil from the age of 13 where she swore loyalty to him as his ally,he also gave her the rank of Dark Lordess. Dark alligence days. Anger apears to have a crush on wrath as much as she flirts to wrath alot but wrath doesnt appear to show alot of romantic interest in her,although once when a death ray was being launched at Pyros he had his ship reflect it back in order to protect Anger's friends on there and she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and he grinned so he apears to care about her like a friend at least. When wrath was questioned on his feelings for her by Omega he said "Anger is like my only real friend" meaning he cares about her more then the rest of his allies. Anger doesnt really show loyalty to wrath,she respects him and his decisions but doesnt follow him around all day and more or less does her own thing,she treats him more like a friend then a ally. Night Eye Anger has a unique ability of the Night Eye, a very rare ability developed very rarely during birth,it allows the user to have power equil to a Ancient however it can cause death or fainting in some cases but is controlled by having hair/fur moved across the eye and clipped there which stops the power making contact with the other parts of the users skin which allows for it to be stopped and can be used simply by unclipping the hair/fur from the other bit of hair/fur it is clipped onto. It can only be used a short time when in use and is brought upon after a incredible amount of anger is realised from the owner. So far only 10 other lifeforms in the galaxy are reported to have this Night Eye ability. Leaving Wrath behind and the birth of Destroyer. At the end of the dark alligence timeline Wrath was revealed by Cosmic to have been lieing to Anger and cosmic shown her the truth that Wrath killed her parents and as it turns out that he lied about her real name as well and so it was revealed her last name was Attechry meaning she is the sister of Bright in which she was shocked and fleed to mobius and hid away for many years and had found out about Wrath's death later on and given birth to both her and Wrath's son Destroyer. Destroyer later went on to take over the title of Dark Lord but was killed by his overconfidence in a battle with Aura in which she slayed him. The Sorceress with power to rival her master. She later returned after Zant had destroyed most of mobius's citys and joined cerberus under the title of Sorceress now being older,smarter and has magic equil to Vaati himself. She has been in contact with Arbiter who taught her how to use the Shadow Bow to create Dusk Stones in return for some dark magic spell book Anger carried with her. Theme Quotes "I am sick of that dumb name he made me..I am Anger Phantasm. My past is the past and that is that." "Magic. Not something you would understand." "The past is the past,now shut up." Gallery Anger.png|Anger ready for battle. Anger Cloak.png|Anger (With cloak) Wranger2.png Wranger.png WrathAnger (WrathXAnger).png Dark Lordess Anger.png|Dark Alligence appearence Anger (DarkEye).png|Anger with the Night Eye Category:Villain Category:Villan Category:Dark Category:Dark Sorceror Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Dark Magic User Category:Dark lordess